craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia Day
)|occupation = Actress, Producer, Singer, Writer|nationality = American|tv = Rising Stars|role = Victoria}} Felicia Day (born June 28, 1979) is an American actress, comedian, and writer. On TV, she played the character "Vi" on the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr. Holly Marten in Eureka and currently has a recurring role as Charlie on Supernatural. She has acted in movies such as Bring It On Again and June, as well as the Internet musical Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. She is the star, writer, and producer of the original web series The Guild, a show loosely based on her life as a gamer. She also wrote and starred in the Dragon Age web series Dragon Age: Redemption. Day was a member of the board of directors of the International Academy of Web Television beginning December 2009 until the end of July 2012. Early life Day was born in Huntsville, Alabama. She began her acting career at the age of 8 when she starred as Scout in a local production of To Kill a Mockingbird. She studied operatic singing and ballet professionally, performing at concerts and competitions nationwide. Home-schooled throughout much of her childhood, she began college at the age of 16. She was a National Merit Scholar (1995) and graduated as valedictorian of her class. An accomplished violinist, Day was accepted to the Juilliard School of Music but chose to attend the University of Texas at Austin on a full scholarship in violin performance. She double majored in mathematics and music performance. She is also an avid player of a wide variety of video game genres. Much of her work on The Guild web series was based on her personal experience with video games. Career Early career After graduation, Day moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. She landed several roles in various short and independent films as well as commercials and guest spots on television shows, including Undeclared and Maybe It's Me. These parts propelled her to larger roles: a part in the film Bring It On Again, the starring role in June, and a recurring guest spot as potential Slayer Vi on television's Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a recurring role that is still occasionally used in that show's eighth season comic book series. In HBO's 2005 biopic of Franklin D. Roosevelt, Warm Springs, Day's singing was featured when her wheelchair-bound character serenaded a dinner group with "I Won't Dance". The Guild Day is the creator, writer, and star of The Guild, a web series which aired from 2007 to 2013. The first season was primarily hosted on YouTube where it garnered millions of views. Its second season premiered on Microsoft's three major video channels Xbox Live, MSN Video and The Zune Marketplace after Microsoft made a deal with The Guild, allowing Day, her cast, and her crew to be paid for their work. Day also created a song and music video called "(Do You Wanna Date My) Avatar", featuring the cast dressed up as their in-game personae. The final moments of the music video itself also detailed that the release date for the third season of Day's The Guild would be August 25, 2009. A second song and Bollywood style video "Game On" was released prior to the premiere of the fourth season of The Guild. A third and final music video, called "I'm the One That's Cool", features the members of the cast in the guise of an alternative band performing at a local venue, intercut with scenes of the cast as younger versions of their characters experiencing bullying at the hands of "cooler" and more popular kids while at school. The Guild has won multiple awards, including the Greenlight Award for Best Original Digital Series Production at the South by Southwest festivals, the YouTube Video Award for Best Series, the Yahoo! Video Award for Best Series, and 2009 Streamy Awards for Best Comedy Web Series, Best Female Actor in a Comedy Web Series, and Best Ensemble Cast in a Web Series. Geek & Sundry In March 2012, Day announced that she would be launching a premium YouTube channel, "Geek & Sundry," on April 2. Geek and Sundry took over production of The Guild for Season 6. Day hosts several shows on Geek & Sundry, most notably The Flog, Vaginal Fantasy, Felicia's Ark,''and ''Co-Optitude (which co-star's Felicia's brother Ryon Day.) Day is a recurring guest on Wil Wheaton's Tabletop and is also billed as an executive producer for the series. In August 2014, it was announced that Geek and Sundry was to be acquired by Legendary and become part of Chris Hardwick's Nerdist Industries with Day retaining creative control. Other work In July 2008, Day starred as Penny in the three-part web-based musical Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (created by Joss Whedon, who also created Dollhouse and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in which Day had parts). Day was featured as a patient in the episode "Not Cancer" of the medical drama House, and had a guest starring role in the sci-fi drama Dollhouse 's unaired episode "Epitaph One", as well as its series finale "Epitaph Two." In 2008, Day was featured in a series of commercials for Sears Blue Crew. She also appeared in the first of the revitalized Cheetos commercials. In the series Lie to Me, on the episode called "Tractor Man," airing December 14, 2009, Day sang a song called "White Lie" alongside Brendan Hines. Day starred with Kavan Smith in the Syfy film adaption of the Little Red Riding Hood saga, called Red, produced by Angela Mancuso. Day also played the continuing role of Dr. Holly Marten in the Syfy channel's original series, Eureka, appearing in 18 episodes during the last two seasons of the show. Day has also played the role of 'Gorgol' in the web series MyMusic directed by The Fine Brothers. Day also starred in Guild co-star Sandeep Parikh's web-series The Legend of Neil, in which she portrayed a Fairy. Day lent her voice to the character Veronica Santangelo in the video game Fallout: New Vegas. In February 2011, Day announced that she would be starring in a new web miniseries. Called Dragon Age: Redemption, it is based on the Dragon Age video games made by BioWare and aired on October 10, 2011. Day plays an elf named Tallis, and returns as the voice and model for the character in the Dragon Age II''downloadable content "Mark of the Assassin." In January 2012, Day announced that she would be hosting a Google+ Hangout called Vaginal Fantasy. The Hangout features Day along with Kiala Kazebee, Veronica Belmont, and Bonnie Burton. Every month they discuss lady-leaning paranormal and historical adventure books. In February 2012, Day guest starred in Sean "Day" Plott's online webcast featuring Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. In April 2012, it was announced that Day will host the 2012 IndieCade Awards Ceremony on October 4, 2012. On April 29, 2012, she also appeared on the YouTube show MyMusic as a Norwegian Black Metal singer named Gorgol. She guest starred in the second season of the Jane Espenson scripted web series, ''Husbands. In October 2012, she guest starred on The Game Station podcast and appeared in an episode of My Drunk Kitchen.